MP7A1
The Heckler & Koch MP7A1 is a compact personal defense weapon featured in Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. The MP7A1 is redesigned version of the MP7 and it is used by many countries across the world. It fires special 4.6x30mm armor-piercing rounds with low recoil and high rate of fire, with moderate stopping power. Medal of Honor (2010) Campaign The MP7 appears in the missions "Running with Wolves..." and "Friends from Afar". In "Running with Wolves..." it is equipped with a Holographic Sight and a suppressor, while in Friends from Afar it loses the suppressor. The MP7 has two fire modes, semi-automatic and automatic, both of which can be useful to the player, semi-auto for medium ranges and automatic for close range. The MP7 can kill hostiles quickly, and has a good accuracy even when firing on full-auto. It is the preferred close combat weapon of the four AFO Wolfpack members. MP7 Moh2010.jpg|MP7A1 in single player. MP7 Silenced Moh2010.jpg|MP7A1 equipped with a silencer. MP7 Holo Moh2010.jpg|Looking through the holographic sight. Multiplayer The MP7 is available to both multiplayer factions, and is a primary weapon for the Special Ops class if the player has the limited edition. It has medium accuracy, a high rate of fire, large magazine capacity, and medium damage. It is available instantly to users who pre-ordered the Tier 1/Limited Edition of the game. Despite being a Personal defense weapon, the MP7 performs admirably as a counter sniper weapon, as it can be fired full auto with only a small amount of recoil. Attaching the combat scope increases recoil by a considerable degree, so when using this weapon at middle to long range, it is recommended that the player equips the holographic sight. Open tip ammunition can be used to boost damage, but the high rate of fire means reloads are very frequent, and the user may have to give up the damage buff for extra magazines. However, the MP7 carries 40 bullets per magazine, countering its high fire rate. MP7 Holo MP MOH2010.jpg|MP7A1 in multiplayer. MP7 Reload MOH2010.jpg|Reload 800px-Moh mp7a1.jpg|The MP7 being reloaded in the Limited Edition trailer for the game. Medal of Honor: Warfighter The MP7A1 is featured in both campaign and multiplayer. The MP7A1 was first seen in Vickers Tactical partnership video 'Vickers Tactical: HK MP7' and in the E3 multiplayer trailer, in the hands of an OGA Tier 1 Operator. Singleplayer In the Campaign, the MP7 is used by Preacher in the mission Changing Tides, as a secondary weapon with a suppressor and infinite ammunition. It also appears as Stump's primary weapon in the starting section of Bump in the Night, this time with limited ammunition and equipped with a suppressor and an Aimpoint Micro T-1. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the MP7 is available for the Spec Ops class. Having the highest rate of fire of all the primary weapons, the MP7 has a very quick time-to-kill in close quarters combat, and its status as a Personal Defence Weapon grants the user fast movement. The quick reload time helps when facing multiple targets, since the magazines empty quickly. The MP7's accuracy is good, at least at a short-medium distance, but its large damage drop-off makes the weapon unsuitable for long range engagements. This characteristic does compliment the use of a suppressor, as the reduced range of the silencer does not drastically effect the MP7, due to its small difference between the maximum and minimum damage values. Despite its low damage per shot, its high rate of fire and controllable recoil makes up for this when fired fully-automatically. Ammunition conservation is also vital when using the weapon, as the player can only hold 3 magazines in reserve. As such, frequent resupply from either a Heavy Gunner or Fireteam Buddy is essential when using the MP7. Icons HK MP7 MOHW Battlelog Icon For OGA.png|OGA HK MP7 SEAL MP7.png|Navy SEALs HK MP7 MP7 Custom.png|High quality side render. MP7 Warfighter iron.jpg|MP7A1 in multiplayer. MP7 Warfighter aimpont.jpg|MP7A1 equipped with an aimpont red dot sight. Other wf-ingame-ss-21_thumb.jpg|MP7A1 in MOH:WF multiplayer, equipped with an Aimpoint Micro and a SureFire Suppressor MP7 Iron Sights.jpg|Iron Sights Trivia Medal of Honor (2010) *This is the Tier 1 SMG/PDW of choice, as said in the Weapon Description, even though only AFO Wolfpack team members Deuce and Dusty are seen using it. *There is a glitch in Running with Wolves... when the player respawns with Night Vision on and when they aim, the reticule is red instead of green. *It is the only submachine gun that appears in both campaign and multiplayer modes. *The MP7A1 is anachronistic to the events of the game as the A1 variant of the MP7 was introduced in 2003, one year after the events of the game. Medal of Honor: Warfighter *The MP7's rifle sights are flipped up. *The Warfighter MP7 model and animation set were ported to Battlefield 4 as part of the Second Assault DLC. Category:Submachine Guns Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Weapons